


Finn Fiction AU #2

by NessieTheSeaMonster



Series: Wet Book Club Core Curriculum [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Rough Sex, butt rubbing, this is how straight people have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieTheSeaMonster/pseuds/NessieTheSeaMonster
Summary: Finn Wolfhard and his special friend learn what straight sex is in this poetic and touching coming of age fanfiction
Relationships: Finn/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Wet Book Club Core Curriculum [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707697
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Finn Fiction AU #2

T he boy with dark curly brown toffee coffee hair looked at the dishwater blonde girl sitting a few feet away from him, Renesmee- Renesmee dummy Madiline. he looked at her with such a fervor he thought he was gonna die and all that would be left was his semi-erect  _ le penis _ . Renesmee made him feel things, things that made him wanna read y/n POV fan fiction, things that made him watch softcore porn and then use photoshop to put Renesmee's face onto the actor’s bodies, things that made him fondle his new pubes like he was lusting after Omi. 

but as he watched her touch her muddy strawberry blonde hair and tuck it back behind her nibblable ear he didn’t think he would ever be able to say that he felt things for her: that he loved her. at that exact moment Renesmee turned and looked up from under her eyelashes, giving him a sexy eye roll, which made him sputter, taken aback by Renesmee’s sexy face. she rolled her eyes then started patting her head while rubbing her tummy, which he knew was a sexy move made to induce erections in men with erectile dysfunction. 

Finn let out a moan of “Renesmee you make me feel so horny in the ass''. the girl got up from where she sat moving closer to him sitting by his side, sitting very close to his “side”.. she whispered “Finnnnnny W let’s rub butts”. the curly boy said with need, “yes let’s”. the two got up and rubbed butts together at first in a tempting yet vigorous pace, but then, now more self assured, Finn turned up the pace making the two moan as their butts rubbed, the friction ways killing their assholes but they loved it; they loved each other


End file.
